Warrior
by SpeaksInHands
Summary: So being framed for a death is a big deal. I don't know if it is for Humans, but I know it is here on Homeworld. So what am I sentenced? Eternity in a cell. And I've been here ever since. So, that basically sums up what I've been doing. Absolutely nothing. No big deal, but it's boring. I am Aquamarine, better known as Prisoner #626, and this, this is my story.
1. Prologue

**This is a re-making of one of my stories, known as** ** _Him,_** **just so you know. Most of the original story won't be here, though. Most of this will be new. I just wanted to put that out there.**

Chapter 1

I don't know where to start.

Probably from the beginning.

Yeah, that makes sense.

You see, Us Gems aren't exactly... the most peaceful. We've had a couple of wars, some dealing with other planets, and then there's the revenge coming from most of us. So, we have a bad reputation. I know I do. I'm not exactly... the most liked here on my planet. I've fought against the Diamonds for protection for a planet called 'Earth', helped Rose Quartz, and then was framed for the death of Red Diamond, the leader of peace for our planet. Or, really, _was._

So being framed for a death is a big deal. I don't know if it is for Humans, but I know it is here on Homeworld. So what am I sentenced? Eternity in a cell. And I've been here ever since. So, that basically sums up what I've been doing. Absolutely _**nothing**_. No big deal, but it's boring. I'd like to escape, but I have nowhere to go, because **everyone** hates me. So I just sit here.

Well, since all my time is free time, I'll tell you more about myself. My name is Aquamarine, I'm 6,243 years old, and I, uh, am hated. That's about all I got that's actually interesting. But, I guess I can tell you about my old friends. Before the war and the death of Red Diamond came, I had _some_ friends. One of them, which you've probably known thanks to the Spaceship disaster, was Peridot. Sure, she got irritated easily, but she was actually nice, believe it or not. After the war, she completely changed. She became somewhat... evil. Not villan evil, but more of a Clumsy Antagonist attitude. Then there's Howlite. A nice, caring person. The last time I saw her was when we were fighting for the Crystal Gems, but, honestly, I'm not sure if she's even alive anymore. I mean, that explosion was pretty big.

That's why I hate war. It changes you. Not for better, but worse. It can ruin you, like me. Or change your personality, like Peridot. And then, it can kill you, like my friend Howlite.

I am Aquamarine, better known as Prisoner #626, and **this** , this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone that is reading this. I appreciate it. I really do. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

So you're back? That's suprising. Honestly.

I really have nothing to say. I wasn't prepared for you to come. But, uh, I just came up with an idea of escaping. Gives me something to do. Uh, it starts out with me using sticks of... Human Explosives. First, I'll blow open the back wall of by cell. Then I'll sneak through the hallways. Uh, then I'll blow open a hole in the building... and then make my way out. But before I make my way out I have to do a favor for one of the Gems in my Cell Block, Amazonite. He's been the nicest anyone's been to me. I'll bring him out with me, to the _real_ world.

Then, him and I will escape using one of the emergency escape pods. I guess we'll head for somewhere in the southern Delmarva area. Maybe even Keystone. But definitly somewhere around that area.

Look, you can come too if you want. I'm not sure if the escape pods can seat 3 comfortly, but you can come. So, uh, come back say, tommorow. We'll probably do it tommorow. So just be prepared. Just don't come **_too_** prepared. I mean, just come with a ready mind that we're leaving. That's all I mean.

Remember. It's tommorow. I'm not waiting because you were late. Got it?

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I was a bit short on material to use. But, the good news is we're switching from Aquamarine's view to Amazonite's. It'll change every two chapters, maybe three. But be aware for the next chapter of** _**Warrior**_ **!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this, really.**

Oh, hello there.

You must be the one that Aquamarine was talking about. He says you, besides me, are the only one who talks to him.

He also said we were escaping today. You're coming to Delmarva, right? We think we know an old resistance base we could use as camp for a century or two. That is, if no-one's inhabiting it. Right near Beach City. Should be a peice of the human food called cake. I know my way around the area. Ocean Town, a place we studied in our Earth Studying Class, was right across Empire Bay from Beach City.

Well, I'd better find Aquamarine. He's probably getting ready-

Wait, did you hear that?

We have to get ready.

We're leaving soon.

Real soon.


End file.
